Song fics sur X
by Neteria
Summary: [song fic]. Des shots sur, en majorité, Sei & Subaru
1. Vivre sans lui

Un shot sur X/1999. S'il vous plaît dîtes ce que vous en pensez ! paroles en italiques, sont l'ending du dessin animé Trinity Blood, intitulé Broken Wings et traduites à la fin du shot. Bonne lecture

Vivre, sans lui ?

Il était tard. Subaru regardait par la fenêtre. Il se demandait où était Seichiro, il était en retard, ce qui n'était pas réellement dans ses habitudes. Il en profita pour se remémorer leurs bons moments. Que disait Hokuto déjà ? Qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre ? Subaru sourit. C'était bien de sa sœur, ce genre d'idées.

_I Know this will not remain forever_

_However, it's beautiful_

_Your eyes, hands and your warm smile_

_They're my treasure_

_It's hard to forget_

_I wish there was a solution_

Seichiro regardait lui aussi la ville à ses pieds. D'aussi longtemps qu'il se souvenait, il avait toujours aimé les hauteurs. C'était peut-être la seule chose qu'il aimait. Ou alors… Il hésitait à continuer ce jeu avec le petit Sumeragi, il commençait à devenir dangereux. La dernière fois, en regardant ses yeux il aurait tellement voulu…

_Don't spend your time in confusion_

_I will turn back now and spread_

_My broken wings_

_Still strong enough to cross the ocean with_

Les mois sont passés. Hokuto est morte. Pourtant, chacun de leurs côtés, ils hésitent.

Seichiro aimerait avoir encore la force de le tuer, mais, en voyant le regard d'Hokuto s'enfoncer dans la mort, il avait compris quelque chose qui le faisait souffrir. Il l'aimait. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui soit fait le moindre mal. Il serait le seul à jamais marquer son corps.

_My broken wings_

_How far should I go, drifting in the wind ?_

_Higher and higher in the light_

_(and my broken wings)_

_Still strong enough to cross the ocean with_

_My broken wings_

_How far should I go, drifting in the wind ?_

_Across the sky, just keep on - flying_

Subaru aussi, avait le cœur brisé. Maintenant, lui aussi était conscient de la fin de leur histoire. Quoi qu'il arrive, le vainqueur serait seul. Quoi qu'il arrive, il devrait continuer sans Hokuto, sans Seichiro. Deux larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. Vivre sans lui…

_Sora kara ochitekuru no wa_

_Are wa ame de wa nakute

* * *

_

_**Traduction**_

Je sais que ce ne sera pas éternel,

Pourtant, c'est merveilleux

Tes yeux, tes mains et ton sourire chaleureux

Sont mon trésor

Difficile d'oublier.

Je prie pour trouver une solution

Ne reste pas plus longtemps dans le doute

Je vais m'en retourner afin de déployer

Mes ailes brisées

qui sont pourtant encore assez résistantes pour me faire traverser l'océan

Mes ailes brisées

Jusqu'où devrais-je me laisser porter par le vent ?

De plus en plus haut vers la lumière (et mes ailes brisées)

qui sont pourtant encore assez résistantes pour me faire traverser l'océan

Mes ailes brisées

Jusqu'où devrais-je me laisser porter par le vent ?

Traversant le ciel, continue - de voler

Ce qui tombe du ciel,

Ce n'est pas de la pluie


	2. Rêve partagé

Rêve partagé song fic

Une chanson magnifique de Queen, _A Kind of Magic_ rencontre Hokuto et Kakyô. Pas vraiment de spoil, ce shot est inspiré, tout simplement, de l'épisode 0 de X/1999. Les paroles de la chanson sont signées Brian May.

_There's no time for us,  
There's no place for us,  
What is this thing that builds our dreams,  
Yet slips away from us.  
Who wants to live forever, (2)... ?_

Pendant des années, il avait rêvé de murs blancs avant de réaliser que c'était les murs de sa chambre. Quand il fermait les yeux, il voyait des ténèbres, la destruction du monde.  
Il se demandait pourquoi vivre alors que le futur, inéluctablement, était la fin de toute vie sur Terre. Chacune de ses prédictions se réalisait, immanquablement.  
Il voulait juste mourir, mais il savait qu'il ne le pouvait pas, pas encore, pas avant que tout ait commencé.  
Et puis, un jour, par hasard, elle avait franchi la barrière et était entrée dans son rêve.

_There's no chance for us,  
It's all decided for us,  
This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us.  
Who wants to live forever, (2)  
Who dares to love forever,  
When love must die. _

Hokuto. Pleine de vie, heureuse, confiance en l'avenir. Elle l'avait pris par la main, en souriant. Au début, ils étaient restés dans son rêve, dans une chambre sans décoration, sans rien. Et puis, un jour, elle lui avait montré "dehors". Ce dehors qu'il n'avait jamais vu.  
Une promenade sur la plage. Voilà ce qu'elle lui avait apporté. Et cela lui suffisait. Etre avec elle, apprendre à sourire. Pendant des mois, elle lui avait rendue visite, toutes les nuits.  
Elle lui faisait partager ses rêves et lui apportait la planète. Et la Terre était superbe vue par ses yeux. Leur endroit préféré restait ce promontoire rocheux, avec la mer à perte de vue. Et puis, il y avait eu ce cauchemar.

_But touch my tears with your lips,  
Touch my world with your fingertips,  
And we can have forever,  
And we can love forever,  
Forever is our today_

Elle lui affirma que si les rêves prémonitoires existaient ils pouvaient être changés. Que le destin n'était pas tracé et qu'il pouvait le changer.  
Hokuto appartenait complètement à sa vie et il l'avait vue mourir. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était cloué sur un lit d'hôpital depuis sa naissance. Et pourtant, pourtant, il voulait la sauver, il voulait continuer à voyager avec elle, à partager ses rêves.  
Et puis, il l'aimait, il devait faire quelque chose, tout tenter pour elle, pour qu'elle vive.

_Who wants to live forever, (2)  
Forever is our today,  
Who waits forever anyway ?_

Il s'était levé, difficilement, sachant que les minutes étaient comptées. Elle était en danger, et elle le savait. En fait, elle avait décidé de mourir pour sauver son frère et l'homme qu'il aimait. C'était si douloureux.  
Parvenu au temple, il s'effondra dans les escaliers. Il monta tout de même chaque marche, une à une, rampant, priant pour arriver à temps.  
Mais, il était trop tard. Elle était morte.  
Pourtant, ce soir là, elle lui apparut en rêve, toujours souriante, et lui fit promettre de ne pas renoncer. Elle resterait toujours à ses côtés, et rêverait avec lui.

Traduction : Qui veut vivre éternellement (Who wants to live forever)

Il n'y a pas de temps pour nous  
Il n'y a pas de place pour nous  
quelle est cette chose qui construit nos rêves  
mais qui reste éloignée de nous  
Qui veut vivre éternellement  
Qui veut vivre éternellement ?

Il n'y a pas de hasard, pour nousTous est décidé, pour nous  
Ce monde ne nous offre qu'un seul bon moment  
Qui veut vivre éternellement  
Qui veut vivre éternellement ?  
Qui ose aimer éternellement,  
Quand l'amour doit mourir ?

Touche seulement mes larmes avec tes lèvres  
Touche mon monde du bout de tes doigts  
Et nous pourrons toujours posséder  
Et nous pourrons toujours aimer  
L'éternité nous appartient, à présent

Qui veut vivre éternellement  
Qui veut vivre éternellement ?  
L'éternité nous appartient, à présent  
De toute manière, qui attendrait éternellement ?


	3. Cerisier

**Cerisier**

Vous allez dire, Neteria : change de sujet. J'essaie, de toutes mes forces mais, franchement avec une chanson intitulée « otro muerto », vous pensiez que j'allais parler de qui ? Donc, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et la chanson est de Mecano. La traduction en revanche est de moi, donc, elle est un peu maladroite. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Impassible, il regardait le corps à ses pieds. Il ne les comptait même pas, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait d'ailleurs ? 

Il n'était pas triste, il n'était pas heureux. Il était mort depuis si longtemps. Il avait oublié le goût de la vie. L'avait-il seulement jamais connu ?

Il ferma les yeux un instant et essaya de se rappeler. Non. Jamais. Sa mère, sa propre mère il n'avait rien ressentit quand il l'avait tuée.

Pour lui, la mort était comme la vie, un simple mot sans aucun sens. On lui demandait de tuer quelqu'un, il le faisait, sans état d'âme. Il était un sakurazukamori, il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

_Otro muerto, otro muerto  
Qué más da  
Si está muerto, que lo entierren y ya está  
Otro muerto, pero no es sin ton ni son  
De momento se acabó la discusión_

« Sakurazukamori ». Ce mot sonnait étrangement aux oreilles du jeune homme. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment le sens de ce mot. "Gardien de la tombe du cerisier". Oui, un simple gardien. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement ces morts, il veillait sur eux, calmement, simplement.

Pourquoi en aurait-il été autrement ? Ces gens ne lui étaient rien. Ils les avait tué parce qu'ils devaient mourir, il n'y avait aucun plaisir. D'ailleurs, c'était simple, il ne souriait jamais, il ne pleurait jamais.

Il respirait, il tuait, il marchait. Mais rien ne le faisait vibrer. Il ne pouvait pas avoir de regret, son cœur était endormi. Pas mort, non, juste endormi. Il savait qu'un jour, quelqu'un, quelque part, ferait naître un sourire sur son visage, couler une larme le long de ses joues. Mais, ce n'était encore qu'une prédiction.

Pour l'instant, seuls comptaient ses morts, les prisonniers du cerisier.

_Yo no sé, ni quiero  
De las razones  
Que dan derecho a matar  
Pero deben serlo  
Porque el que muere  
No vive más, no vive más_

Un jour, il enterra une petite fille. Semblable aux autres, elle ne lui était rien.

Un jeune garçon apparut alors devant lui. Il n'était pas perturbé par les illusions du cerisier. Il le voyait.

Quelque part, au plus profond de son âme, quelque chose bougea, de manière tellement imperceptible que Seïchiro ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il ne remarqua que l'énergie de l'enfant qui le regardait. Et il décida que ça serait lui, cet enfant unique qui aurait une chance unique.

Il engagea le pari, « je vais essayer de t'aimer, pendant un an et si j'échoue, je te tue ». Puis, il marqua Subaru, et, tendrement, ferma ses yeux. Il le laissa là, au pied du cerisier.

Les morts, silencieux, anonymes étaient les témoins de ce pacte, passé entre un ange et un démon. Entre deux faces d'une même pièce. Condamnés à s'aimer et à se haïr. Condamnés à mort, avant même d'avoir eu la moindre chance de vivre.

Cela aussi, Seï le savait. Le Sakurazukamori vivait, mourrait, seul. S'il avait la faiblesse d'aimer, il signait sa condamnation à mort. Un instant il se demanda pourquoi il avait passé CE pacte avec le Sumeragi, son strict opposé. Mais refusa la réponse, évidente.

_Otro muerto, pero qué bonitos son  
Calladitos, sin querer llevar razón  
Otro muerto, pero tiene su porqué  
Algo ha hecho y si no pregúntale_

Ils se revirent et Seïchiro sourit. Un sourire mort lui aussi mais Subaru ne le vit pas. Il ne vit qu'un homme comme les autres qui lui plaisait.

Les morts, il ne les vit pas. Les mensonges il ne les vit pas. Il refusa d'ouvrir les yeux sur le vide en Seichiro et, petit à petit, inconsciemment, tous deux se rencontrèrent, se trouvèrent. Leurs cœurs finirent, sans qu'ils le veuillent, en le refusant même à battre ensemble.

Puis ils se quittèrent, Subaru convaincu qu'il haïssait Seïchiro, Seïchiro, convaincu qu'il ne ressentait rien, que son cœur dormait toujours. Tous deux convaincus qu'à leur prochaine rencontre, l'un d'eux mourrait de la main de l'autre. Et chacun reprit sa vie mais à une différence. Tous les jours, ils se cherchaient dans la foule des vivants, dans la foule des morts, comme une bouée de sauvetage.

Subaru continuait à aider les âmes, mais son cœur n'y était plus, il pleurait sa sœur, tuée par l'homme qu'il aimait et il pleurait l'assassin, il regrettait tant de ne pas être avec lui, de ne pas, juste une fois, se glisser dans ses bras, de sentir son cœur battre.

Seïchiro continuait à tuer, encore et encore. Toujours sans remord, toujours sans que son cœur ne vibre. Et pourtant, il se demandait pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui arrivait encore de penser à Hokuto, à Subaru. Normalement, il aurait dû oublier leur visage, comme il oubliait celui de ses morts. Mais non, obstinément la malédiction, la promesse d'Hokuto résonnait dans sa tête et le sourire de Subaru, si confiant, si plein de vie le hantait.

_Yo no sé, ni quiero  
De las razones que dan derecho a matar  
Pero deben serlo  
Porque el que muere  
No vive más, no vive más_

Les années passèrent encore une fois et n'éteignirent aucune douleur. Les dragons de la terre, les dragons du ciel. Chacun était dans un camp. Chacun luttait pour… pour quoi au fait ? Pour les hommes ? Pour la nature ?

Non, ils luttaient parce que, sinon, ils n'avaient plus rien. Parce que c'était simplement leur destin. Ou plutôt, parce que c'était seulement de cette manière qu'ils se retrouveraient, une dernière fois. Qu'ils se battraient et que, celui qui désirerait le plus mourir perdrait le combat.

C'était ça au fond le problème. Ils ne se battaient pas l'un contre l'autre pour tuer, mais simplement pour mourir. Bêtement. Et le combat commença. Seïchiro savait qu'il était de loin le plus fort, lui avait déjà tué, pas Subaru. Lui n'avait jamais aimé, Subaru oui. Et pourtant…

Et pourtant, il voulait que Subaru vive ! C'était si simple. Mourir pour lui, juste pour qu'il continue à porter leur fardeau, juste parce que c'était la seule manière pour lui d'avouer son amour.

Il s'effondra dans les bras de Subaru. Il n'eut le temps de lui dire que : « Pardon, je… » et s'éteignit dans les bras de la seule personne qu'il avait jamais aimé, dans une ultime étreinte.

Sakurazukamori. Voilà son héritage. Mais, il y a une différence avec le passé. Lui est le premier a avoir aimé. Son amour était mort, et lui avec mais, quelque part, au plus profond de son âme, une étincelle continuait de briller, l'empêchant de sombrer complètement.

Gardien de la tombe du cerisier. Subaru se pencha sur le corps de sa victime. Il avait accepté l'héritage et, maintenant, c'était lui qui faisait une offrande au cerisier.

_Yo no sé, ni quiero  
De las razones que dan derecho a matar  
Pero deben serlo  
Porque el que muere  
No vive más, no vive más_

**

* * *

Traduction : un autre mort**

Un autre mort, un autre mort

Qu'est-ce que ça fait

S'il est mort, qu'on l'enterre et c'est fini

Un autre mort, mais sans ton ni son

A ce moment, la discussion est finie

Je ne sais, ni ne veux

Des raisons

Qui donnent le droit de tuer

Mais il doit y en avoir

Car celui qui meurt

Ne vis plus, ne vis plus.

Un autre mort, mais qu'ils sont bons

Silencieux, sans vouloir donner de raison

Un autre mort, mais tu as ton pourquoi

Il a fait quelque chose, sinon demande lui

Je ne sais, ni ne veux

Des raisons

Qui donnent le droit de tuer

Mais il doit y en avoir

Car celui qui meurt

Ne vis plus, ne vis plus.

* * *

OK, j'avoue, je me suis laissée emportée. J'ai vraiment voulu éviter de la faire sur Seï mais j'ai pas réussi. J'ai encore quelques petites histoire pour vous, mais je travaille doucement maintenant. 


End file.
